


Sometimes People Lie

by septiplierhink



Series: Sad Rhink [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide, implied depression, rhink, very sad and im not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could something happen like this? Link was always so gleeful, so stable. What could drive him to do this? Could Rhett prevent what would come next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkness Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna write this as a septiplier fic, but I haven't written rhink in a while, so here's some rhink.
> 
> For any of you who read my updates, you'd know that I've been feeling depressed and quite suicidal, so this is a bit of a vent piece. I doubt this would ever happen irl.
> 
> Also, this won't be updated super soon, I think I'll update it when I feel like writing more, thus the tag 'casual writing'
> 
> ***PROBABLY TRIGGERING***

it was cold, too cold for comfort, but too hot in the hotel room. Rhett had decided to take a step outside onto the hotel's roof patio. It was either the smartest thing he's ever do, or the dumbest.

~~~~~

He stepped out onto the cold, rough stone covered roof. It was raised at the sides, maybe only a foot, but it was noticeable enough to see in the dark atmosphere. 

It was roughly midnight, the stars were out, dimly lighting the gloomy California sky. They looked like fairy lights, scattering around in random patterns in the dark. But they were nothing compared to the moon. It was shining bright above the loud city beneath. At full phase, it seemed to blast out every other light source, overpowering the dark night sky.

Rhett was slowly brought back to reality as he scanned the horizon, looking out for something to focus his mind on. 

That's when he saw him.

His old childhood friend and business partner. Standing on the roof's ledge, silhouette- black compared to the darkness behind.

Rhett slowly approached the younger man, being mindful not to spook him in his obviously fragile state.

How could something happen like this? Link was always so gleeful, so stable. What could drive him to do this? Could Rhett prevent what would come next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, don't read the next chapter if you can't handle suicide attempts/depression
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay safe :3


	2. The Streets Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger man didn't speak, didn't move. Just stood there, admiring the 27 storey drop to the streets below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I don't think I've ever wanted to kill myself more than today, so I finished this. The description isn't as good, it's rough but it's done, I hope it's not too cheesy.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is deticated to Sara and Henry, thank you, you dirty memers
> 
> Yeah lots of trigger warnings, basically, if you have had/have suicidal thoughts DO NOT READ.
> 
> Other than that, I hope I didn't destroy your feelings, I wrote another really sad rhink fic that I'll transfer over to this acc later.
> 
> So enjoy...? I guess.

"Link...?" The man spoke almost inaudibly, the wind carrying his voice around the rooftop.

The younger man didn't speak, didn't move. Just stood there, admiring the 27 storey drop to the streets below.

"Link, get down from there" Rhett pleaded, he couldn't loose his bestfriend, not now, not ever.

"No" was the only response, simple, to the point. No jokes, no humour. It was so unlike Link. He was still turned away from the building, as if he couldn't even look Rhett in the eyes.

"Link, please... look at me" He pleaded through clenched teeth. The cold burn of stone against his bare feet.

But the pain was worth it. For Link, it was worth it.

"Rhett, I really want to be alone right now" The younger spoke, turning to face the blonde. Carefully as not to risk falling off the building.

"Well then be alone inside, any where but here, please Link. Why would you do this?" Rhett begged of his co-host. Light rain beginning to fall over the delicate scene.

"I don't want to explain it, I don't need to explain it. I've kept it inside for so long. I need a break, I need to let it out. But people rely on us, they rely on me. I can't put that pressure on my self, not anymore. It feels like everything I worked for ends in due dates, like I'm just another paper in stacks of people better than me--" Link furiously explained, hands in fists, shaking in the moonlight.

"Link, Link. Would you please just get down" Rhett started, tears forming in his eyes. Link couldn't end like this. He won't, Rhett had to believe that.

"I'm sorry Rhett, I can't" The black haired southern choked out. Blaring horns below from a city much happier than him.

"Yes, yes you can" Rhett begged, red faced with tear stained cheeks. "What if I told you I loved you, would you get down?"

"I'd get down, because even if I can't love myself, I'd know that someone did. But Rhett you don't have to do this, not for me. Go on, forget me, do something great. I'm just holding you back--" Link was cut off by the man in front of him. Still shivering in the GMM hoodie he'd worn onto the roof.

"Link, don't ever say that about yourself. I'd never lie to you. You're my best friend, and to be honest, yes I do love you. I love you more than I can explain. More than every star in the California sky. It's cliché, and it's expected given all the hype about 'Rhink', but I really do. Now please get down before I disturb tumblr too much" The blonde confessed, reaching out a hand to help the other off the ledge.

"That's a shame, Rhett. Now please go before you see anything worse" Link informed him, obvious tears behind his dripping glasses.

"LINK" Rhett almost screamed, nearly startling the other man off the slippery roof. "You promised you'd get down"

"Sometimes people lie" Link said, tipping himself off the roof backwards, lifeless body falling to the streets below, a hand still reaching up towards his childhood friend.

\--Sometimes People Lie--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that's the second character death I've ever written.... wow
> 
> criticism, praise, feedback, any of it is all welcome in the comments, I try to respond to everyone ^_^


End file.
